It Was Fate
by SweetSuicide92
Summary: I can't really think of a summary for this story, so you'll just have to read it, if you want to know more. Don't really know what the genres or rating for this story is/are going to be either. So for now I just have it as K


**IT WAS FATE**

**Don't own anything except the plot of the story. The Characters belong to Sondra Rimes, I'm just barrowing them. If I did own Grey's Anatomy, there would be A LOT more Calzona scenes.**

Six year old Aria Torres walked into Seattle Grace Hospital's cafeteria, walked up to her Mother's doctor and asked "Mr. Webber, when I see mama again?" Richard Webber looked at her and told her "once she's out of surgery; I'll come and bring you to her, okay?" Aria sighed and replied "okay".

Richard bent down to her height and asked "would you like to visit another girl who's here? She's about your age" Aria thought for a moment than she replied "si"

He took her hand and started walking down the hospital while saying "she and her mother were in a car accident, her mother is okay, but the girl has a few broken bones"

Once they stopped walking they were in front of a door. Richard walked into the room with Aria behind him.

Looking around the room, Aria saw a few personal items. She looked towards the bed and saw a little girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes staring at her.

The little girl looked at Aria, than at Richard and asked "who's she?" Richard smiled at her and said "this is Aria Torres, Aria this is Arizona Robbins, is it all right if Aria stays here until I get back?". She nodded, so Richard left the room.

Arizona looked at Aria and said "hi Aria, you can sit on the bed with me if you want"

Aria walked over to the bed and sat down.

Arizona smiled showing her dimples and asked "are you Latina?"

"Si, my mama and papa taught me English… how old are you?"

"Seven, how old are you?"

"I'm six."

An hour past and they were still talking; Arizona asked if Aria had any siblings and if she lived in Seattle.

She replied "I have a sister who's seven; we live in Miami, we in Seattle to visit my aunt"

Half an hour later, the door opened and another little girl walked in. She looked at the blonde than at Aria and asked "you've been here the whole time?"

Aria just replied "yeah, Mr. Webber bring me here."

The girl looked at her for a minute than at the blonde and said "I'm Calliope Torres, but you can call me Callie."

Arizona smiled and asked "can I call you Calliope?" Callie smiled a little and replied "I guess"

A few hours later, Dr. Webber walked in, and told Callie and Aria that they could see their mom now.

Callie got off the bed, kissed Arizona's cheek, smiled at her, and told her "bye, Ari" while waving, then she left the room with Aria.

Once they was out of the room Arizona's dad Daniel and her brother Timothy walked into the room, Timothy sat down on the bed and asked Arizona "you ready to go home?" after a minute of staring at the door, Arizona looked at her brother and replied "yeah"

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Seventeen year old Arizona Robbins walked into the school office, mumbling to herself 'why did we have to move to stupid Miami'. As she sat down on one of the chairs, a beautiful Latina walked into the room.

The principle, Mr. Harris, opened his door, seen the girl and asked "what did you do this time" the girl just smirked and said "told the teacher he smelt like shit, and that he needs to take a long ass shower, otherwise

he'd never lose his virginity"

After she said that, Arizona had to keep herself from laughing. Mr. Harris just told her "Torres, stay here

until I get Arizona Robbins situated"

Arizona fallowed Mr. Harris into his office, while Torres was trying to think of where she knew that name from.

Once it was lunch time Arizona was looking for a seat when another Latina called her over. Walking over to

the table, she sat down and the girl told her "Arizona Robbins, this is Mark Sloan, Addison Montgomery and

her girlfriend Teddy Altman, I'm Aria Torres and this is my sister…"

After she said that, Arizona's eyes went wide and she exclaimed "Calliope!"

Callie smirked a little and said "so, you do remember me"

Arizona smiled and said "of course I remember you; I even bugged my parents to teach me Spanish when we

got home"

Before Callie could say anything, Addison asked "why does she get away with calling you Calliope, when you punch anyone else who does?"

Callie just shrugged and said "I don't know, when I first met her we were seven, and she asked if she could

call me Calliope, instead of Callie"

Addison opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a blonde walked over to them and kissed Callie while saying "its okay baby, I still love you"

Callie pushed her off, got up and pulled her out into the hall, while still in view of Arizona and the others,

than exclaimed "Erica, what the hell are you doing?"

Erica just replied "baby, you know I didn't mean it, I love you"

Not realizing that Aria and the others came out of the cafeteria, Callie asked "Really? So you hitting me again were your way of saying that you love me?"

When Arizona, smiled a little and thought 'Calliope likes girls?', than she frowned while thinking 'and that

bitch hit her?'

"I didn't mean it, I was angry and I took it out on you, I know that's no excuse and I really am sorry".

After Addison heard that she said "wait a minute, she _hit_ you?" with out waiting for a reply, she walked up to Erica and punched her in the face.

Callie grabbed Addison's wrist and started walking while saying "she's not worth it". The others fallowing behind them.

Aria looked at her sister and said "I can't believe you never told me she hit you". Addison asked "how many times have she hit you?" Callie looked at Aria and said "it doesn't concern you" than she looked at Addison

and said "only once…okay, twice". Than she looked over at Arizona, than back to Aria and whispered to her

"go on ahead with Addie, Teddy and Mark, I want to talk to Arizona".

Instead of replying, Aria walked over to the others and grabbed Addison's left hand since Teddy was holding

her right hand, while saying "come on Mark".

Once it was just Callie and Arizona, Callie looked at her and said "I really hope that none of this effects how you feel about me"

Arizona squint her eyes and asked "what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm a lesbian and that I let her hit me"

"You didn't let her hit you… you left her didn't you? And I'd have to be a hypocrite to be bothered that you're

a lesbian."

After Callie thought about what Arizona said for a minute, she asked "so you're…"

"A lesbian" Arizona smiled, reveling two dimples.

Callie smiled at her than said "come on, let's catch up with the others"

**A.N.**

**I don't know if I'm going to be adding to this story or not, because I've been going thru the worst**

**case of writers block I have ever had so far (I havn't been able to write since about May or April if**

**not longer) :(**

**I do have some more fanfics that I wrote before I hit the writers block, so I might put them up if I**

**think there decent and enough.**


End file.
